helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakamura Ayame
Ayame Nakamura '(中村あやめ) was born March 12,1994.Nakamura is currently a soloist under the Hello!Project,after pariticipating in the ''Hello!Project ~Today's Shin Soloist~ 2009 Auditions,and winning.Nakamura has sold over 506,789 copies in Japan alone. Her best selling single is '''QUEEN AI '''with 78,008 copies sold.Nakamura's lowest selling single is '''15 on 31,with 19,700 copies sold. History 2009 In February,Nakamura participated in the Hello!Project ~Today's Shin Soloist~ 2009 Auditions.May 12,it was announced that Nakamura was the only winner. June 21,Nakamura released her debut single,POSSIBILITIES.It reached #4 on the Oricon Charts,with 39,000 copies sold. To promote her,UFP held her an FC event in August. September 9,Nakamura released her second single,Chisana Kanjou '(''Tiny Feelings). Nakamura was chosen to be in the revival unit,Peximoni XD,along with Happy Jikan members Zheng May Ai and Sun Fang. Nakamura had her first solo tour,'''Nakamura Ayame Concert Tour Fall 2009 ~AYA-CHAN~. December 14,Nakamura released her third single,Christmas Celebration!. 2010 February 14,Nakamura released a special collaboration single with Mano Erina.The single was titled Special Valentine ~NakaMano~.Just three days after the release of the single,Nakamura announced the release of her fourth single. April 27,Nakamura released her fourth single,Nakamura Blues. May 15,Nakamura released her debut album,CHOU AYAME.The album reached #2 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 19,809 copies sold. Around June,rumors started that Nakamura only joined the Hello!Project to get a career,and that she would graduate after becoming an actress for another company,because when she said "I never really wanted to join the Hello!Project,but I am happy to have this career.Maybe one day I can become an actress,you know?".It was then confirmed that she was joking about the actress part,and that Nakamura would not be graduating from the Hello!Project anytime soon. August 11,Nakamura released her fifth single,15 on 31.Due to the lack of promotion and her big drop of fans,only 19,700 copies were sold,making this Nakamura's lowest selling single. Nakamura's fans started increasing largely,and UFP started to promote her more. December 8,Nakamura released her sixth single,Watashi no Kuuki '(''My Air). 2011 Febuary 11,Nakamura released her second album,'''MEGA AYAME. March 17,Nakamura released her seventh single,Ganbatte ---> nee? '(''Hang in there ---> Okay?). June 16,Nakamura released her eight single,'QUEEN AI '(Love Queen).Hello!Pro Kenshuusei members Higashiyama Midori and Takagi Sayuki participated as back dancers.The single reached #1 on the Oricon Charts,with 78,008 copies sold,making this single her best selling single,and her fourth single to get ranked #1. September 4,Nakamura released her ninth single,'''AYAME. September 18,Nakamura sprained her ankle,so her fall 2011 tour was cancelled. November 10,it was reported that Nakamura recovered. 2012 Nakamura formed the unit BEST TODAY '''with Tanaka Reina and Fukuda Kanon.The group covers singles from Morning Musume,S/mileage,and Nakamura herself. April 15,Nakamura released her tenth single '''4 YEARS.It was a 4-year-anniversary single,and a celebration single of how she reached 10 singles. September 5,Nakamura released her eleventh single,Inyou. December 4,Nakamura released her third album,BIG AYAME. 2013 It was rumored that Nakamura would be graduating from the Hello!Project.It is yet to be confirmed. In February,the release of her 12th single was announced.Her 12th single is titled Tatsu,set to be released May 5,2013. At a promotion event for Tatsu,Nakamura announced the release of her 13th single,Kami no Shukufuku .It will be released August 21,2013. 2014 Febaury 10, at a Hello! Project concert, Nakamura announced that she would be going on hiatus, due to family and personal issues. She is expected to return in late fall or early 2015. Profile *'Name: '''Nakamura Ayame (中村あやめ) *'Nicknames: Aya-chan,Mega Ayame,NakaNaka,Murame *'Birthplace: '''Kyoto,Japan *'Birthdate: 'March 12,1994 (age 20) *'Bloodtype: 'B *'Height: '158 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2009-05-12 Member **2009-05-12 Soloist *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2009-05-12 Member *'Years as a Soloist: '''5 years *'BEST TODAY Color': '''Blue' *'Favorite Song: '''Koi no Jubaku (Berryz Koubou) *'Favorite Hello!Project Groups: Berryz Koubou,Petitmoni *'Favorite Color: '''Blue and Green *'Favorite Food: 'Cookies *'Favorite Word: 'CARE *'Looks Up To: 'Nakazawa Yuko and Sudo Maasa *'Hello!Project groups **'Soloist (2009-present) -currently on hiatus **Peximoni XD (2009-present) **'MoKanBeKiMaSu (2011-2012) **BEST TODAY (2012-2013) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) Discography Singles Participated In Solo #2009.06.21 POSSIBILITES #2009.09.09 Chisana Kanjou (Tiny Feelings) #2009.12.14 Christmas Celebration! #2010.04.27 Nakamura Blues #2010.08.11 15 on 31 #2010.12.08 Watashi no Kuuki (My Air) #2011.03.17 Ganbatte ---> Nee? (Hang in there,hey?) #2011.06.16 QUEEN AI (Love Queen) #2011.09.04 AYAME #2012.04.15 4 YEARS #2012.09.05 Inyou (Quote) #2013.04.23 Tatsu (Stand) #2013.08.21 Kami no Shukufuku (God's Blessing) #2014.01.01 Sore wa, Orokana Kangae da (それは,愚かな考えだ) BEST TODAY #Shabondama (Debut) #Shortcut #QUEEN AI #Seishun Collection #Suki Chan #POSSIBILITES #Osaka Koi no Uta (Last Single) Albums Solo #2010.05.15 CHOU AYAME #2011.02.11 MEGA AYAME #2012.12.04 BIG AYAME #2013.11.18 SUPERIOR AYAME Trivia *Tsunku said that she has alot of vocal and dance talent, but wants her to improve in stage presence. *Is close with Mano Erina, Miyazaki Yuka and Shimizu Saki. *Her paring name with Mano Erina is MaMe. *When Mano Erina first announced that she was graduating,Nakamura cried. *Is highly cherished by UFP and Tsunku. *Nakamura was training GLiTTER (alongside Mitsui Aika) to be an succesful group. Apparently, training stopped in November 2013. *When asked what thing she hates the most,Nakamura said member graduations. *Nakamura is a high honors student and is currently attending college. *According to most of her kouhai, Nakamura can be kind, yet she can be quite scary too. *Kawazu Autumn said that Nakamura appeared fragile at first, but she is actually very strong. The "Bow Tie" Meme The "Bow Tie" meme is when Nakamura weres a bow tie,makes a disturbing face,and saying "Bow taai~~".Nakamura is known for her meme,and lots of idols and fans do the meme alot.In March 2013,a compilation was made of various idols,fans,and Nakamura doing the "Bow Tie" meme. Category:Soloist Category:2009 Debuts Category:Nakamura Ayame Category:Births in 1994 Category:BEST TODAY Members Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS